


Parenting is adopting ur child's new sister who wears wolf skins

by mandaree1



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Set after the s2 finale but before s3, Song being a giant monkey but still being Song, Tfw u get a Whole Ass Bonus Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Kipo's very, very excited to have a mother, and Song is very, very excited to have a daughter. Then she gets two daughters? Best surprise ever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Parenting is adopting ur child's new sister who wears wolf skins

Mega-monkeys are decidedly _just_ as terrifying up close and personal as they are from a safe distance away. Wolf's grip on Kipo's wrist tightened almost instinctively as Song swung her head around, making eye contact for the first time since they got to Timbercat Village.

"Mom," said Kipo, the word itself fizzy on her tongue. "This is Wolf. She's lived her whole life up here, and she's _amazing_. She can hunt and fight and she likes to make up all sorts of rules! She's _pretty_ great."

Wolf awkwardly raised her free hand up in a halfhearted waving maneuver. "'Sup."

Song listened closely. Wolf didn't need to know monkeys _or_ humans very well to see that in the furrow of her brow, the slow nod as she followed along. (Song was re-learning language, a certain water bear will tell her later- watching the ways mouths and tongues move to shake off those mental cobwebs). She crouched down with a gentle motion that only slightly upset the foundation and hooted. Wolf took that as a hello.

"She's _amazing_ ," Kipo repeated with a fond sigh. "And she's... my sister."

Song cocked her head slightly. Wolf, panicking, moved her hand to grab a shirt sleeve and yank it. "Kipo, I don't think that's something you can decide-"

"I know. But I've decided for _me_." Kipo took her hand and squeezed. There's something oddly reassuring about her purple eyes, which glowed a little in the dark. "You're with me now."

Wolf smiled, though it quickly fell from her face as the monkey made a soft noise. She took a step forward and cleared her throat. "Look, uh, Miss Kipo's Mom. I'm not gonna ask you to adopt me, or treat me like your daughter, or anything. To be honest..." She flicked an ear on her cloak. "Moms and I have a bit of bad blood. Kipo and I just thought you should know. Since. Y'know. Kipo's kind of big on family togetherness or whatever."

Kipo settled her hands on Wolf's shoulders. "I love her, mom."

"But you don't have to!" Wolf added quickly, seeing the primate's eyes widen. "Honestly, it's fine. I've been- HRUMF."

Turns out it's hard to be coherent with a Mega-monkey finger pressed gently to your face.

Song pulled her hand away and bent her head down. Wolf got a few aches just looking at it. She nuzzled Kipo with a soft hum- then, without hesitation, did the same to her.

"Um," said Wolf. She carded her fingers through snowy white fur. "I, uh. Wow. Didn't expect this to go this well."

"She's a bit of a pessimist," Kipo whispered conspiratorially.

Wolf smiled, and hid her face in Song's fur, and ignored a few wet streaks going down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Been re-watching some Kipo and thought about how Wolf chanted mom alongside Kipo probably meant she felt comfortable around Song so here's this cute little thing.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
